Diversion
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Naruto choisit une méthode originale pour distraire le ninja de rang S qui désire le kidnapper (traduction)


_Voilà un petit texte très drôle qui m'a donné envie de le traduire._

 _Bon, il y a quelques incohérences, mais la scène avec Itachi et Kisame est tellement tordante XD_

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Le texte est de Madrigal-in-training, je ne suis que la traductrice. Le monde et les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé :Naruto choisit une méthode originale pour distraire le ninja de rang S qui désire le kidnapper (traduction)

 **Diversion**

 **OoOoOoO**

Naruto espérait que l'Idiot ne l'apprendrait jamais. Non pas qu'il connaissait les détails exacts sur la relation de Sasuke avec son frère, à part un léger soupçon sur le fait qu'il était à l'origine de la mentalité vengeresse de l'Idiot, mais il doutait que Sasuke fût ravie de savoir que Itachi le chassait.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le judas de sa porte. A en juger sa tête, Itachi n'allait sans doute pas attendre patiemment plus longtemps.

Naruto pouvait facilement se hasarder à deviner _pourquoi_ il ne devait surtout rien dire à Sasuke. Parce que ce dernier avait horreur de son frère ainé, parce qu'il prendrait ça très mal, qu'il se ferait des idées, et qu'il se lancerait ensuite aux trousses de son ainé.

En effet, Sasuke pourrait prendre ça comme un affront personnel. Naruto était _son_ coéquipier. Rien ni personne, et surtout pas son frère, n'avait le droit de le chasser, de le frapper ou encore de l'enlever. Naruto aurait aimé souligné que le monde entier ne tournait pas autour du dernier Uchiha, mais Sasuke était Sasuke. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Itachi courrait après Naruto Uzumaki. Et Sasuke se ferait probablement du souci parce qu'il existait quand même un cœur sous le masque d'indifférence de l'Idiot, et c'était encore plus- désolé Shikamaru- gênant. Si Naruto était blessé, Sasuke penserait qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger, et foncerait droit sur le pédophile qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

Donc Naruto ne pouvait pas combattre Itachi, parce que si jamais il le faisait, il se ferait botter le cul. Et Sasuke voudrait savoir _comment_ il s'était fait botter le cul. Et même si Naruto inventait une histoire, tôt ou tard, son coéquipier l'apprendrait. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que Itachi le mentionnerait clairement lorsqu'il verrait son petit frère à nouveau, et cet Idiot arrogant péterait un câble. Il s'en prendrait alors à Naruto, lui reprochant de se mêler de ses affaires, de faire ou de dires des choses stupides telles que devenir Hokage. Et ça, il n'en était pas question, car _Naruto_ serait le futur Hokage !

Comme il ne pouvait pas se battre, Naruto devait courir. Il était plutôt d'accord avec ça, il était assez doué en évasion. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, il n'était pas stupide au point de défier Itachi Uchiwa, le meurtrier de son clan. Même s'il était plutôt joli garçon (bien plus que l'Idiot en tout cas !) pourquoi diable Itachi s'était mis du _vernis à ongle_?

Une idée germa brusquement dans son esprit alors qu'une lueur malicieuse illuminait ses yeux. Naruto sourit. Il avait toujours aimé les farces. Et aujourd'hui, Itachi en ferait les frais.

Positionnant ses doigts, il invoqua un clone dans sa forme Sexy no Jutsu. Il observa son clone dans sa forme la plus féminine, opérant quelques changements.

Une minute plus tard, une magnifique femme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux gris clairs ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? » fit-elle d'un ton poli à ses visiteurs. Deux grands hommes portant des manteaux rouges et noirs se tenaient devant elles. L'un d'eux était grand avec des yeux de la même couleur que ses vêtements ainsi qu'un protecteur de front avec le symbole rayé de Konoha.

« Nous sommes là pour le jinchuuriki » répondit calmement Itachi Uchiwa, la main posée contre le porte ouverte. « Laissez-nous l'emmener et il n'y aura pas de problème »

Les yeux de Naruko s'élargirent. « Itachi ! » cria-t-elle en levant la main et en assénant une gifle magistrale au jeune Uchina. Celui-ci flancha sous le coup, surpris par la violence du choc, alors qu'une empreinte de main écarlate s'étalait sur sa joue.

« Comme oses-tu venir ici et me parler ? » poursuivit Naruko, « Je t'ai _tout_ donné et toi, du jour au lendemain, tu as décidé de partir et de devenir un ninja déserteur !» Elle tourna des yeux accusateurs en direction de Kisame, lequel l'observait d'un air stupéfait. « Et vous, que faites-vous avec Itachi ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, il répondit avec sincérité. « Je suis son partenaire »

« Son partenaire » répéta Naruko, interprétant très mal sa réponse. Elle tourna des yeux gris et pleins de larmes vers Uchiha. « Alors, c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté? Pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ce type ! Comment as-tu pu, Itachi ? »

Kisame regarda Itachi.

Itachi regarda Kisame. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu croies » commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter, conscient que ce qu'il disait le mettait dans une merde noire.

« Ne me ment pas ! Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu étais si froid au lit ! » rétorqua Naruko. « Eh bien, devine-quoi, Uchiha ? _Tu_ n'étais pas bon au lit de toute façon ! Au moins, _Shisui_ , lui, savait plaire aux dames ! »

Et sur ces mots qui retentirent dans tout l'immeuble, Naruko claqua la porte au nez de ses visiteurs indésirables.

Une minute après, alors que Naruko riait aux éclats, Itachi enfonça brusquement la porte. Elle prit une seconde pour admirer la marque laissée par ses cinq doigts sur la joue pâle avant de regarder les yeux furieux, illuminés par le Sharingan.

« Où est-il ? » questionna Itachi entre ses dents serrées.

« Parti » rétorqua-t-elle avec satisfaction. Et sur un sourire moqueur, elle disparut dans une bouffée de fumée, indiquant la fin du Bunshin.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un genin blond fuyait en souriant malicieusement alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas raconter sa farce. Bien que Sasuke refuserait probablement de croire ce qu'il avait dit à Itachi.


End file.
